


Awkward Affections

by Remembrance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Banter, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Foam on the Bottom, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, Serious at Times, Silly at Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remembrance
Summary: “I don’t want a one night stand,” Iwaizumi murmured. “It’s not my style. But maybe I need to just… do something fun, get away from it all, you know?” He took a few steps closer to the water and stared out past the horizon. “Just… go do something wild, get my mind off of everything.”





	1. Many

 Iwaizumi was used to this, of course. He had grown up with Oikawa, so small things like borrowing each other’s hoodies or sharing beds didn’t bother him. One thing, though, made Iwaizumi frown. He looked over to Oikawa and asked, “Why is  _he_  here?”   
   
 “Because.” Oikawa did not look away from his phone, texting. “He’s my boyfriend.”   
   
 Kuroo just offered a grin from behind Oikawa. “Hi.”   
   
 Iwaizumi squinted for a moment, but his face relaxed. He supposed it wasn’t that bad. Yeah, Oikawa had his share of boyfriends through the years—but he had never invited any of them into their morning routines. But, Iwaizumi supposed, Kuroo was a bit different than the regulars. He sighed and got up.   
   
 “Make breakfast,” Oikawa murmured.   
   
 Iwaizumi didn’t react. “Kuroo.”   
   
 “Got it.” Kuroo flicked Oikawa’s nose.   
   
 “Ow!”   
   
 Iwaizumi smirked. Yeah, Kuroo was different. Iwaizumi stretched and walked to the kitchen. He didn’t want to be around for Kuroo ‘kissing it better’. He mindlessly prepared the rice cooker to do its job. He yawned, using a hand to cover his mouth, before he left the kitchen and moved to his bathroom.   
   
 Their apartment was in one of the more expensive parts of Tokyo; it was a penthouse unit, lavish with two bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a clear skyline view of the city. Oikawa paid for most of it, with his acting career taking off like mad, but Iwaizumi paid his share. His own job paid high, though part time.   
   
 Iwaizumi closed the door behind him and stripped, letting each piece of his pyjamas pool on the floor beneath him.   
   
 He entered the shower and turned the knobs, starting his day.   
   
 Starting his routine.   
   
 He took a hot shower, infernal temperatures, then dried himself off. He got dressed (ignoring the daily comments from Oikawa about his body, also ignoring the extra comment from Kuroo about his abs), brushed his teeth, applied deodorant, then started breakfast.   
   
 He cut up some fruits to start, since he figured Oikawa would want to eat before the rice was done. He made quite a few omelets, since Kuroo’s appetite was insatiable.   
   
 The rice cooker clicked, signaling it was done.   
   
 He wondered where Kuroo and Oikawa were, then he stilled and listened.   
   
 “Oh.” He looked back to the omelets. “They’re fucking.”   
   
 Well.   
   
 He grabbed a plate and began serving himself.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Iwaizumi felt a bit outdated as he walked around the university. Everyone here was in their early twenties, some even just late teens. Iwaizumi supposed being in his mid-twenties wasn’t that much older, but he still felt different.   
   
 He’d already gotten his bachelors, and his masters.   
   
 He looked at the others and felt the distance—he had already walked through that part of his life.   
   
 Yet, he ended up in a classroom on the fourth floor. He relaxed when he got there, because the other students were his age, if not older. Iwaizumi took his seat next to someone furiously typing on a laptop. He got out his notebooks and pens, preferring the traditional style (only because Oikawa distracted him by sending him memes if he tried going on his laptop or tablet).   
   
 “Morning,” Suguru said with a grin.   
   
 It was a dangerous grin.   
   
 Kuroo had told Iwaizumi that Suguru’s volleyball days had been snake-like, because of a snake name—Iwaizumi never understood why some high schools were named after animals (like, seriously, not just in Miyagi but Tokyo too?), but that danger in Suguru’s grin made him hesitate.   
   
 It excited him.   
   
 Iwaizumi willed himself not to blush as he busied himself by flipping pages of his notebook. “Morning.” A single thought crossed his mind:  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_  No. Focus. School. Class. He got to the notes on last class and stole a quick glance. “You seem in a good mood today.”   
   
 “I am!” Suguru’s grin changed. There was danger in Suguru, but now…   
   
 Iwaizumi’s heart thumped.   
   
 Suguru’s smile was a smooth curve, a soft line… innocent, warm—pure happiness.   
   
 Iwaizumi looked away, swallowing hard.   
   
 “Mika got promoted at her work yesterday, so we’re going out to celebrate tonight.”   
   
 “Mika?”   
   
 “Oh.” Suguru blinked. “Yamaka-chan.” He took a deep breath and looked up. “I think… I might propose to her tonight.”   
   
 “Propose,” the word slipped out.   
   
 Suguru looked at him and smiled. “Yep. Gonna propose! And hope she says yes… It’s kind of sudden but I’ve made the reservations, talked to the waiters – I’ve already had the ring for a while, just waiting for the right time…”   
   
 “I…” Iwaizumi forced himself to smile. “Congrats. I didn’t know you two were… together.”   
   
 “Oh. Well. Er.” Suguru laughed, nervously. He scratched the back of his head. “We’re very… on-and-off? But… we got to talking about it a while back… and that kind of works for us? We’re both very, very independent… and we need time apart, to focus on ourselves. I guess some people would say we’re not very romantic… that we don’t spend a lot of time together… but I think it’s because that’s how we both are. We match. We click.”   
   
 “Oh.” Iwaizumi stared. “So you’ve been together for a while?”   
   
 “On-and-off, yeah… I would say, maybe… er. Six years? Maybe more?”   
   
 “Six.” Iwaizumi’s throat tightened. “That’s. Incredible. I’m glad you found someone who works like you do, who’s independent and successful, like you are.”   
   
 Suguru beamed, looking up again. “Yeah, me too.”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 “Oh, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa let out a sigh as he offered Iwaizumi a coffee drink in a paper cup. “Here.”   
   
 Iwaizumi took the drink, not knowing what it was. He adjusted his thick winter jacket, throwing back the furred hood. Knowing Oikawa, the drink wasn’t just drip coffee or an Americano—probably something sweet and creamy. He sipped it. It was coffee, maybe a latte, with notes of hazelnut and raspberry. Very sweet. Disgusting.   
   
 It was exactly what he needed right now.   
   
 “Six years,” he murmured. “He’s been with her for six years. I never had a fucking chance.”   
   
 Oikawa sipped his own drink and began walking. They had agreed to meet in Minato, one of the wards in Tokyo, by the water. They walked along the seawall, both feeling a little more at peace here. Oikawa wore a long white overcoat and long black boots, with a slight heel. “I’m surprised Kuroo didn’t say anything.”   
   
 “They’ve been… on-and-off. Apparently.”   
   
 “I see.” Oikawa glanced down for a moment. He took another breath. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. You sounded like you really liked him.”   
   
 “Yeah.”   
   
 Oikawa looked at him.   
   
 Iwaizumi took a deep breath, looking out to the ocean. “So, yeah. Never had a chance. Even if he was single, he’s straight so why did I get my hopes up?”   
   
 “He’s not straight,” Oikawa said without thinking. When he got a look from Iwaizumi, Oikawa chuckled nervously. “I, just. Er. Kuro-chan told me he and Daishou,  _you know._  A few times. In high school.”   
   
 Iwaizumi gave a noncommittal grunt. He drank more of his coffee, drinking it in large gulps.   
   
 “Is it good?”   
   
 “No.”   
   
 Oikawa laughed. “Liar.”   
   
 Iwaizumi smirked, not denying it.   
   
 “See, drinks are best when they’re sweet and full of happiness. Like me!”   
   
 “You’re not sweet.”   
   
 “Iwa-chan.”   
   
 “Plus.” Iwaizumi hid his smile. “Coffee’s better when it’s bitter. I can’t even taste the coffee in here.”   
   
 “You don’t need to, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa let a breeze pass over them. They glanced over to the harbour, watching some ships come in with their cargo. “You know what you need?”   
   
 “No, and I don’t want to.”   
   
 “Yes you do.”   
   
 “No I don’t.”   
   
 “Yes you do.”   
   
 “No I don’t.”   
   
 “Yes you do.”   
   
 “No I don’t.”   
   
 “Yes you—”   
   
 “Oikawa.”   
   
 Oikawa grinned, not even trying to hide the childlike glee on his face. “You need to just… get out there. Go have fun. Go, be wild!”   
   
 “No I don’t,” Iwaizumi murmured.   
   
 “Yes y—”   
   
 “— _And_ ,” Iwaizumi cut in, “I’m stressed because I have deadlines approaching, from work and school, at the same time.”  
   
 “Fine. You go stress yourself out, get your shit done, then after that go—get wild! You need to  _fuck,_  Iwa-chan.”   
   
 Iwaizumi spat out his coffee.   
   
 Oikawa fought back the urge to chuckle (knowing Iwaizumi would hit him for it). “Just go get some condoms and go! Go get some ass! Find some cute young twenty year old and pound him until his ass breaks! That’s how you gotta release stress. Trust me, Kuro-chan taught me very well.”   
   
 “Oikawa. One, you’re a slut, two, Kuroo had nothing to teach you. He told me you already knew it all.”   
   
 Oikawa sighed. “It’s true.”   
   
 “I know.”   
   
 “It’s also true you need to fuck!”   
   
 “Maybe.”   
   
 “Wait—maybe?” Oikawa blinked. “You mean.” He zoomed in a bit. “A part of you agrees with me?”   
   
 “I don’t want a one night stand,” Iwaizumi murmured. “It’s not my style. But maybe I need to just… do something fun, get away from it all, you know?” He took a few steps closer to the water and stared out past the horizon. “Just… go do something wild, get my mind off of everything.”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 It was better in theory.   
   
 Iwaizumi decided that within a few minutes.   
   
 Tokyo had its slew of gay bars and clubs, if one knew where to look. They were discreet, hidden away, not all in the murky parts of town. In fact, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had always avoided Shinjuku and its red light district, due to Oikawa’s status as an actor. Plus, Iwaizumi had always been into more… calmer places, clubs that were more about chatting at the bars than grinding on someone.   
   
 Iwaizumi knew his preference because he had done this before.   
   
 The age to get in was twenty, but when they were nineteen Oikawa had gotten them fake IDs to sneak in. Iwaizumi had been against it, but he didn’t want Oikawa to go alone (plus, he was curious—very curious).   
   
 Nineteen.   
   
 Now he was twenty-four—and the clubs, bars, and more had lost their flair after five years.   
   
 There was no more curiosity, no more novelty, just the truth that creeps were out there and even the nicest people were only interested in getting down for the night.   
   
 He sat at the bar, sipping on an Asahi—remembering a certain ace from a certain school a long time ago. The beer was far more bitter, though. Crisp, with bite, and the sharp aftertaste Iwaizumi craved when he wanted a drink.   
   
 A few guys had come up to him, some he had nice conversations with, which was nice. A younger guy had started outright flirting with him, whispering in his ear what he wanted Iwaizumi to do to him with his strong arms. Iwaizumi was turned off, but at the same time… it was a stroke to his ego.   
   
 That  _someone_  wanted him.   
   
 Even if Suguru Daishou didn’t.   
   
 He took another sip of his beer.   
   
 No that wasn’t fair.   
   
 Sharp aftertaste.   
   
 He didn’t blame Suguru, of course. Suguru didn’t even know. He was probably too busy in his own relationship to notice Iwaizumi, who was too subtle to be noticed anyway.   
   
  _He took another sip of his beer._    
   
 Iwaizumi was always too subtle to be noticed, anyway.   
   
  _Sharp aftertaste._    
   
 “—volleyball–”   
   
 Iwaizumi perked up, hearing only one word from a conversation across the room.   
   
 “Yeah?” some guy asked. “Why don’t you show me what you can do with your volleyballs?”   
   
 “I can spike and serve, but my specialty lies in tossing.”   
   
 Iwaizumi snorted, eyes widening with disbelief.   
   
 Kageyama.   
   
 Kageyama Tobio.   
   
 Iwaizumi blinked a few times, wondering if he’d had a few more beers than he should have. But, no. He was entirely sober. It took more than one or two Asahis to affect him. He put the drink down on the bar and got off the stool. “I’ll be back,” he told the bartender.   
   
 The bartender just nodded.   
   
 “So,” the other guy was still speaking about something.   
   
 Kageyama blinked. “I don’t see how my bedroom is related to volleyball.”   
   
 “I just mean…” the other guy was losing confidence, fast.   
   
 Iwaizumi felt a little bad, actually. “Kageyama.”   
   
 Kageyama turned to him. “Iwaizumi-senpai,” he said automatically.   
   
 “Oh.” The guy looked between them. “You came here with your, uh?”   
   
 Kageyama looked at him, then to Iwaizumi.   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled, because he couldn’t help himself. “Can I buy you a drink, Kageyama?”   
   
 “Uh. Sure?”   
   
 They moved back to the bar, just the two of them. Kageyama ordered a Kirin, and Iwaizumi was both surprised and not. Surprised Kageyama knew the names of beer, but not surprised by his choice. Kirin was a smoother beer, after all.   
   
 “That guy,” Iwaizumi pointed out, “Was flirting with you.”   
   
 “Oh.”   
   
 Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama’s face, completely blank – as if it hadn’t even occurred to him before. He saw the gears turning, Kageyama processing the innuendos and the suggestions about bedrooms. Iwaizumi sipped his beer to hide his smile. The aftertaste was more pleasant this time, still sharp though. Just the way he liked it. “So what are you doing here, Kageyama?”   
   
 “In Tokyo? Or this club?”   
   
 “This club.”   
   
 “I…” Kageyama frowned a bit as his hands grabbed his beer glass. “Shouyou said I need to go to a club. Apparently getting a boyfriend changes the world. And I need to live a balanced life.”   
   
 Shouyou? Iwaizumi took a second. “The shorty?”   
   
 “Yes. Hinata.”   
   
 “He’s telling you to live a balanced life?”   
   
 “He’s had a boyfriend for two weeks,” Kageyama explained, “So he believes he’s better than me now. His life is very unbalanced. As is his diet. He should eat more protein, less carbs.”   
   
 Iwaizumi took another sip of his beer, again hiding his smile.   
   
 “Um.” Kageyama sipped his beer as well. “What about you, Iwaizumi-senpai?” He paused for a moment before clarifying, “Why are you here, at this club?”   
   
 “Oikawa thought it was a good idea for me to get out, do something different. Some alcohol, some company.”   
   
 “Was it?”   
   
 “Hm?”   
   
 Kageyama looked at him. “Was it a good idea?”   
   
 Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama, his blue eyes. “I think so.”   
   
 Kageyama nodded, then glanced back to his drink. “I see Oikawa-senpai in the movies. Shouyou wants his autograph.”  
   
 “Does he?” Iwaizumi’s lips quipped up in a smirk. “Don’t tell Oikawa.”   
   
 “Why?”   
   
 “In high school, when that Shorty kept yelling  _‘Grand King’_  – it was the biggest ego stroke for him. Oikawa would serve with twice as much power just to watch Hinata’s expression.”   
   
 “Really?” Kageyama blinked.   
   
 “It messed up all of Oikawa’s serves.”   
   
 “Then he was more useful than I thought,” Kageyama murmured thoughtfully.   
   
 Iwaizumi closed his eyes, trying to stifle a little laugh.   
   
 “Do you two still play?”   
   
 “Volleyball?” Iwaizumi hummed. “Sometimes, but just for fun. Not professionally.” His eyes quipped to Kageyama and he smiled. “I heard the announcement though. About you.”   
   
 Kageyama bristled, a smile; his whole body lit up.   
   
 Iwaizumi’s heart thumped.   
   
 “I’m still a benchwarmer now,” he admitted. “But. Yes.”   
   
 Kageyama’s smile.   
   
 It excited him.   
   
 Oh.   
   
 Iwaizumi willed himself not to blush as he rotated his glass, stirring his drink without purpose. “On Japan’s official team.” He stole a quick glance. “Do you think you can be starter?”   
   
 “I do.” Kageyama nodded. “I am confident in my ability as a setter, and the current setter is going to retire before the next Olympics, in two years’ time. There are other setters… but I have been practicing frequently with the regulars, as well as those most likely to become regulars. The coach and the other setters have identified their individual traits for me, but… I’ve been finding other things about them.”   
   
 Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.   
   
 “I just mean… It’s synergy. Working with someone. It’s not just  _my_  toss. It’s not just how  _they_  want a toss. It’s how  _they_ want  _my_  toss.”   
   
 Iwaizumi smirked, sipping the last of his beer. “Sounds like you’re turning into a dangerous setter if you’re thinking that way.”   
   
 Kageyama glanced away, cheeks warming slightly.   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled. He noticed the foam in Kageyama’s cup was near the bottom. “Another beer?”   
   
 Kageyama nodded.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 “Thank you for the drinks, Iwaizumi-senpai.” Kageyama seemed humbled by the fact Iwaizumi paid for them both. “Um…”   
   
 They stood outside the club, on the quiet dark streets.   
   
 Iwaizumi eyed him. “You don’t have a jacket?”   
   
 Kageyama looked at himself. He was wearing a sweater, which was another layer but it was thin. He looked up. “No.”   
   
 Iwaizumi had a thick jacket on, and a scarf. He decided to take his scarf off, unwrapping it until he could wrap it around Kageyama.   
   
 Kageyama’s cheeks heated and he breathed through his nose. “I don’t live far… I’m quite warm. I…”   
   
 “Alright.” Iwaizumi didn’t take his scarf back though. “Do you want to exchange numbers?”   
   
 “Yes.”   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled, and so did Kageyama – and Iwaizumi decided he liked Kageyama’s smile.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Iwaizumi entered his apartment quietly. He didn’t realise it was past three in the morning (had he been talking to Kageyama that long?) until he saw the overnight concierge napping on his desk in the lobby. He took off his shoes, closing the door slowly, carefully.   
   
 He didn’t hear anything, so he assumed Oikawa was asleep.   
   
 He took off his jacket, got a glass of water and sipped it slowly. He thought about everything and nothing for a few moments before he walked over to his bedroom. As he did, he passed Oikawa’s bedroom and—   
   
 “Did you get some ass?”   
   
 Iwaizumi paused at the doorway, looking in to see… well, nothing. It was far too dark to see anything, and his eyes weren’t adjusted yet. “No,” he admitted.   
   
 “Hmm,” Oikawa’s voice was muffled by his own yawn. “You sound happy, though.”   
   
 “I am.” Iwaizumi figured he needed to say more and he shrugged. “I talked about volleyball with an awkward blueberry for four hours.”   
   
 “What.”   
   
 Iwaizumi shrugged.   
   
 “Well,” came Kuroo’s voice from next to Oikawa, “That could be a form of therapy too.”   
   
 Iwaizumi—eyes now adjusted to the darkness—saw Oikawa give a shrug and then roll over, cuddling into Kuroo, who cuddled into him. He waited for a moment, expecting another remark, but he was sure they were both asleep again. He breathed a sigh and walked to his room.   
   
 His phone beeped.   
   
 Iwaizumi pulled his phone out.   
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> I still have your scarf. would you like to meet up so I can return it to you?_    
   
 Iwaizumi stared at the text for a while, wondering how best to reply. Once he chose a course of action, he took it, fingers typing along his keyboard.   
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< How about we go for coffee some time?_  


	2. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I forgot an author's note at the start of this? Shoutout to Nikooki (check out their art: [twitter](https://twitter.com/nikooki_kyuu/) / [tumblr](http://nikooki.tumblr.com/)), my beta. I upload a new fic/chapter/update every Sunday (might be Saturdays now), might not be this fic, but it will be a fic! Thanks for reading, hope you keep enjoying this little story. <3
> 
> * * *

 A part of Iwaizumi wondered if Kageyama was wary of photographers or media, but he didn’t seem to be. Iwaizumi supposed volleyball benchwarmers weren’t the talk of the town, and maybe Iwaizumi had gotten too used to Oikawa, whose recent spike of movies had them meet up in places that were a little out of the way, like Minato’s harbour.   
   
 Kageyama, on the other hand, probably wouldn’t notice if there even was a paparazzi after him.   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled a little, leaning into his hands a bit.   
   
 They met up for coffee, early in the morning, before their days began.   
   
 Iwaizumi had gotten a cup of drip coffee, while Kageyama ordered an Americano. He drank it black. Iwaizumi was a little impressed, since all he could remember about Kageyama was the amount of milk he drank. They had also gotten some sandwiches.   
   
 Kageyama’s company was quiet, and soft. Iwaizumi thought of him like a fireplace: He was only a small distance away, crackling, alive, burning, but warm, quiet, and Iwaizumi was content with just watching. Kageyama didn’t seem to mind either.   
   
  _It’s almost like a date,_  Iwaizumi thought to himself, but—   
   
 Don’t.   
   
  _Don’t._  He mentally shook his head. No, that would end up just Suguru, and there was pain aching – still fresh from that wound.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Iwaizumi went to work after that, feeling good. He got to his cubicle and began working on another project—coding. He worked through the lines of a software. It was an ocean debris warning system for ships, and Iwaizumi had been given the task of the alerts. It was a little out of the company’s way, given that they didn’t work with hardware such as boat sensors, but – for the company – there was a big sum of money they could get out of it.   
   
 For Iwaizumi, it was a challenge. Something that got his blood pumping.   
   
 His phone went off a couple times while he worked, from Suguru asking questions about what he’s doing for his assignment.   
   
 School. Work. Iwaizumi sighed. Suguru. Kageyama? Iwaizumi sometimes felt like he juggled too many things, but this was only temporary. It was had been choice to go back to school.   
   
 Kageyama, though…   
   
 Iwaizumi sighed.   
   
 He was thinking about Kageyama.   
   
 Intrusive thoughts–   
   
  _Stop,_  he tried to tell himself.  _You’re always like this, getting your hopes up. Just, crush it down. Crush the crush?_    
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Iwaizumi met up with Oikawa (and Kuroo) for lunch a little after noon. They went to a ramen place that was a little out of the way. Iwaizumi wasn’t really in the mood for ramen, though, but it was good food and he’d wanted to get out of his office for a bit.   
   
 “Boss harping on you again?” Oikawa asked, while chewing on his noodles.   
   
 “Disgusting. And yes, he was.” Iwaizumi shrugged as he poked the soup with his chopsticks. “I don’t really care, though. My coworkers are losing their respect for him, and higher management is starting to notice too.”   
   
 “He’s a shitfuck.”   
   
 “Oikawa.”   
   
 “He is!”   
   
 Iwaizumi sighed, hiding a smile.   
   
 “Still.” Kuroo grabbed a piece of pork out of his soup with his chopsticks, placing it on his spoon. “It’s gotta wear you down, given he’s the boss.”   
   
 “Well… yeah, it’s—” Iwaizumi heard his phone beep, and he glanced to the table where it was lying, face up, screen bright.   
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> Iwaizumi-senpai, may I ask a question? should I practice setting or serving today?_    
   
 Iwaizumi blinked, completely forgetting where he was. He let go of his chopsticks, replying with a little smile.   
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< Serving._    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> I see! thank you._    
   
 Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle, smile growing into a grin. “What a cute fuck.”   
   
 Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “What are you smiling about, Iwa-chan?”   
   
 “Nothing.” Iwaizumi put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his chopsticks.   
   
 “Hah?” Oikawa squinted. “Who was that? Why were you smiling?”   
   
 Kuroo nudged Oikawa’s shoulder. “Leave him alone.”   
   
 “But I know that smile! It was a gay smile! It was—”   
   
 “Leave him alone.”   
   
 “But—”   
   
 Iwaizumi slurped his noodles as loudly as he could, finding himself more appreciative of Kuroo’s presence. He gave him a little look that said ‘thank you’, and Kuroo just grinned.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 A couple weeks passed and Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up having dinner with Kageyama. They had been texting slowly, steadily. Kageyama was just as awkward over text, and Iwaizumi found it… refreshing? For someone to be so forward, so honest. Iwaizumi had mentioned wanting to go to a certain hamburger place for dinner, and Kageyama had said he didn’t live far from that restaurant.   
   
 There were a few hamburger places, but only a few of higher quality in this part of town.   
   
 Kageyama’s appetite hadn’t diminished, it seemed.   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled, remembering his days as an athlete.   
   
 Again, quiet company, though they did talk about volleyball a lot. Kageyama had explained, from jersey number one to ten, the strengths and weaknesses of everyone’s spiking form on Japan’s official team. Iwaizumi couldn’t deny he was curious—this was the  _official_  team. He had put volleyball behind, but this was the best of the best in the country they were talking about, the best from every team coalesced together.   
   
 Iwaizumi paid for them both, again, and it flustered Kageyama.   
   
  _Good._  Iwaizumi smirked.  _I like seeing him flustered._    
   
 “My place is this way,” Kageyama explained. “So I guess we’re going separate ways here.”   
   
 “I could walk you home?”   
   
 Kageyama perked up a bit. “I… if you want.”   
   
 They walked in silence. The night wasn’t too cold, their tummies ere full of good food, and their steps fell in each other’s line, each other’s rhythm.   
   
 “Do you have the long weekend off?” Iwaizumi glanced at him. “Or are you going to practice throughout?”   
   
 “Mm.” Kageyama pursed his lips. “We’re… supposed to rest, but I’m still going to practice.”   
   
 Iwaizumi laughed. “Do you want to get hot pot this weekend? It’ll be my treat.”   
   
 “I…” Kageyama frowned. “You paid for coffee, twice. And now dinner. And we had breakfast last week. I should pay too, so. Let me.”   
   
 “It’s fine. You’re my Kouhai.”   
   
 “I don’t think that works anymore, Iwaizumi-senpai.”   
   
 “You just called me senpai, though.”   
   
 Kageyama flushed.   
   
 Iwaizumi grinned. Did Kageyama like calling him senpai? He wondered about it, but didn’t think on it too much. Kageyama seemed to fall into rhythms and habits, and rarely changed from that. He looked up. Though Shorty was now “Shouyou” (whenever Kageyama wasn’t calling him a dumbass). He wondered, with a warm heart thud, if one day Kageyama would call him ‘Hajime’.   
   
 “Iwaizumi-senpai.”   
   
 Iwaizumi glanced at him.   
   
 “I am paying next time.”   
   
 “You have to be the one to invite me out if you want to pay.”   
   
 “Oh.” Kageyama looked at him, dumbfounded. “Is that how it works?”   
   
 Iwaizumi hated how wide his smile was. “I’ve been the one to invite you out all the time, so I’ve been paying.”   
   
 “I see. I’m not good at, inviting people out.” Kageyama looked forward thoughtfully. His serious expression melted for a moment, and his cheeks warmed to a pink as he looked at Iwaizumi. “Though, I do want to spend more time with you.”   
   
 Iwaizumi’s heart beat again, and it was becoming harder to tell it not to.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> Should I practice serving or tossing today?_    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< It’s the long weekend. Rest._    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> I will. tomorrow._    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< You can’t decide what you want to practice?_    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> Usually I throw a dart at a dartboard. but I figure I’d ask you since you don’t seem to mind._    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< You throw darts?_    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> Yes._    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< Prove it._    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> image_482.png_    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< LOL_    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> So. should I practice serving or tossing today?_    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< Tossing. You are a setter after all._    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> Would you spike for me today?_    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< …I’ll be out of shape._    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> Of course. but. that’s okay. would you spike my tosses to help me practice?_    
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 When Iwaizumi was stuffing a duffel bag full of gym clothes, Oikawa had about seven hundred and twelve questions as to where he was going. Kuroo, luckily, stepped in—distracting him with kisses to his neck. Iwaizumi didn’t know if he believed in God, but he was starting to think Kuroo was pretty close. He walked to the location Kageyama had sent him.   
   
 The more he thought about Kuroo, the more he thought about himself.   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 Kuroo was different than Oikawa’s other boyfriends. Oikawa had a streak of jealousy, an undying curiosity, and a need to be validated and praised like a goddess. Kuroo walked the fine line of praising, validating, without inflating his ego. That was always Iwaizumi’s problem with the people Oikawa dated—they gave into his desire to be put on a pedestal, so much so that it was unhealthy.   
   
 Kuroo knew how to raise him up, but also knew how to hold him back, dancing a game of back and forth, and having fun as Oikawa danced back, pulling and pushing, playing, pulsating – with life, love, and longing for more days ahead together.   
   
 Iwaizumi thought about Kageyama.   
   
 It probably was a weird thing, to compare his best friend’s relationship to his own. Well, okay, Iwaizumi frowned. One, it wasn’t weird to compare (most people probably did it every now and then), and, two, it wasn’t a relationship. They just went for coffee and dinner and now they were going to play volleyball together. After all, volleyball was how they’d met in the first place, far back in middle school.   
   
 Right?   
   
 Iwaizumi took a breath as he turned the corner, walking towards the building at the end of the road. He had no idea the gym high profile athletes used was so close to his own place. He doubted that he could get access to any of its facilities without Kageyama, though.   
   
 Kageyama.   
   
 Was it a dance between them? He wondered. The way Kuroo and Oikawa reacted to each other, worked off each other… Were they like that? It was weird, to compare a full-grown, fully-blossomed romantic relationship to what he and Kageyama had. How long had they even been reconnected anyway? They had only met face to face a handful of times, though texting was constant.   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 He shook his head.   
   
 He shook the thoughts away.   
   
 That didn’t matter right now.   
   
 He got to the front of the building and Kageyama was waiting for him in the lobby, already fully dressed and ready to go. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile. “Hey.”   
   
 “Hello Iwaizumi-senpai.” Kageyama spun the ball in his hands, like he usually did before a serve. Iwaizumi noted, though, that Kageyama almost seemed to be on his tippy-toes, with his heels off the ground. He seemed to be bouncing. Excitement?   
   
 Iwaizumi smirked. “Let me get changed and we can get started.”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Changed, and warmed up, Iwaizumi didn’t remember his body feeling so… heavy when he played volleyball. Not that he was out of shape—he still worked out—but volleyball was a sport of constant jumping, and it had been a while since he’d known how to fly.   
   
 Kageyama’s tosses were out of sync at first.   
   
 Iwaizumi wondered if it was because Kageyama was tossing to the mental version of high school Iwaizumi, but within four or five tosses—Kageyama was matching Iwaizumi’s current pace.   
   
 “I’m just getting warmed up,” Iwaizumi warned. He rested his hands on his knees, getting ready for another charge.   
   
 “Okay,” Kageyama neither confirmed nor denied.   
   
 Iwaizumi ran forward.   
   
 Kageyama tossed the ball straight up, then set it forward.   
   
 Iwaizumi’s hand spiked the ball—clean broad attack. “Nice!” He pumped a fist. “That was a good one.” He turned to Kageyama.   
   
 Kageyama’s cheeks had colour and he gave a little nod.   
   
 Iwaizumi blinking, had no idea what there was to blush about, but he got ready for another spike.   
   
 Iwaizumi grew appreciative of how fine Kageyama’s tosses were. It wasn’t just that Kageyama synced with Iwaizumi’s current form; but, since Iwaizumi was out of practice it meant Iwaizumi was greatly improving with each spike, and Kageyama was able to keep up with that rate of change. Kageyama was predicting Iwaizumi’s growth, always matching him.   
   
 And yet—   
   
  _A quick._    
   
 Iwaizumi wanted to yell at Kageyama for tossing a quick without some signal, but he spiked it cleanly and was fairly impressed with himself. He turned to Kageyama to say something, but Kageyama was blushing again. “What is it?”   
   
 “Nothing.”   
   
 Liar.   
   
 A few more tosses.   
   
 Iwaizumi turned to him. “Kageyama?”   
   
 Kageyama kept his lips pursed as he made a small, whining noise in the back of his throat. “Do…” He swallowed hard. “Do you remember, back in… junior high? When Oikawa-senpai was taken out.”   
   
 Iwaizumi relaxed a bit, remembering that time, and remembering it well. Too well, maybe.   
   
 “It was… the only time I got to toss to you.”   
   
 Iwaizumi blinked.   
   
 “I…” Kageyama breathed through his nose. “Oikawa-senpai was pretty adamant. About not letting me practice with you. You were the ace, so he needed to practice with you more. But, I just. I was thinking about those few matches. I liked setting the ball to you.”   
   
 Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm. “Why?”   
   
 “Every spiker… they look different, when they spike.” Kageyama glanced away. “The spikers all have their own form… Some are graceful, and coordinated, others like Shouyou are awful.”   
   
 Iwaizumi snorted.   
   
 “But people find what works best for them… I just…” Kageyama looked at him. “When I saw you spike… I liked your form. I know it’s not your future, I know it’s not what you want to do… but… I always liked tossing to you. Your form was power. It said ace. I just… wanted to see it again.”   
   
 Iwaizumi inhaled sharply, feeling his own cheeks warm. “Alright, well… just give me another one, ne?”   
   
 Kageyama nodded.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 They showered, individually, in little cubicles, before they dried themselves, dressed themselves, and decided to go get the meal Iwaizumi mentioned earlier.   
   
 The hot pot they had later was impressive, and Iwaizumi smiled—he wanted to impress Kageyama. Kageyama admitted, while eating, this was the best he’d ever had, and Iwaizumi smiled. That was a victory.   
   
 The hot pot had two types of broth—one lighter, another deeper in flavour—and an assortment of sliced meats and vegetables. Beef, chicken, scallions, cabbage, carrots, tofu, long-leafed herbs, three types of mushrooms, and it came with sauces on the side, and a beaten raw egg. The simmering water lifted the flavours into the air and it was perfect for the cold weather that had struck the city.   
   
 They began feasting with the thinly sliced meats, using chopsticks to dip them in the simmering broth, cooking them instantly.   
   
 They both ate until they were full.   
   
 Good food, good company—what else could Iwaizumi want?   
   
 Except the meal was over, and that meant they were to part ways.   
   
 Iwaizumi wasn’t ready to go home yet. He wanted to say something, but stopped – he second-guessed himself.   
   
 “Iwaizumi-senpai,” Kageyama interrupted his thoughts. “Can I take you for coffee?”   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled. “Sure.”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 The coffee shop was another warm shelter from the raining winds outside. Iwaizumi ordered a coffee, and Kageyama an Americano. Iwaizumi was oddly comforted by the fact they both drank it black. He wasn’t sure why that hit him now, considering how often they have had coffee together now. When Iwaizumi settled in on one of the comfy chairs, across from Kageyama, he wanted to know more.   
   
 So much more.   
   
 He asked.   
   
 Kageyama told.   
   
 And Iwaizumi learned a lot about Kageyama. It reminded him of when Kageyama was a little first year in middle school. He was awkward, quiet, and he could be mistaken for shy—but once he got rolling, once he got comfortable, he could talk. He could talk as much as he wanted, and Iwaizumi loved the sound of his voice.   
   
 Back then, Iwaizumi figured Kageyama only got that way about volleyball but—   
   
  _About coffee—_    
   
 “I needed a break from volleyball,” Kageyama talked about his third year in university. “So I… left the country. I got a working visa. I went overseas, and worked in a coffee shop. I didn’t like the milk there, it made my tummy feel funny, and their soy milk didn’t taste like ours… so I just started drinking coffee black.”   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled. “Really?”   
   
 “Mm.” Kageyama nodded.   
   
 “So why an Americano?”   
   
 “The flavour is just… more.” He offered his cup. “Taste.”   
   
 Iwaizumi put his mug down and carefully grabbed the drink. “It’s just espresso and hot water, right?”   
   
 “Think of it like a cup of coffee made from espresso.”   
   
 Iwaizumi sipped it carefully, finding the flavour profile much different. It was sharper, stronger, bolder. It had a sharper aftertaste. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened ever so slightly.   
   
 “It’s more expensive,” Kageyama admitted as he took the cup back. “But it’s. Better. Drip is… slow, and cheap, and coffee shops don’t make much profit off of it. Its flavour is slow roasted, and mild. Americano is fast, expensive, and more flavourful.”   
   
 “I didn’t know you were passionate about coffee.”   
   
 “I… am.” Kageyama wiggled a smile. “I’m… sad that Japan doesn’t have decaf coffee, but I buy some imported for when I want a cup at night.”   
   
  _About calligraphy—_    
   
 “It helps with stress…” Kageyama swiped his phone, nervously, as he showed Iwaizumi a picture. “That’s the folder of some stuff I’ve done.”   
   
 Iwaizumi took the phone, blinking as he saw the smooth lines of black ink upon traditional paper. He swiped once more, finding the kanji for fly. He smiled. He swiped again. Most of them were very large kanji at the center of the canvas, with smaller ones on the left hand side. When he scrolled through a few, he started seeing longer scrolls.   
   
 “It… helps.” Kageyama looked down. “When I’m angry, or I can’t focus, or I just… can’t handle life. I just… feel at peace, when I close my mind, and open it at the same time.”   
   
 Iwaizumi looked up. “When did you start?”   
   
 “It was just after I got back from America. I found making coffee so… calming. Well, whenever customers weren’t angry that I didn’t make their drinks exactly how I wanted it. But making coffee was, good. I wanted to find something I could do with my hands, so I could turn my mind off, but something I could do at home.”   
   
 “So you chose calligraphy?”   
   
 “I saw a flier.”   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled. “You took lessons?”   
   
 “Yes. There’s an old lady who runs the lesson. Obaa-chan says she’s surprised I’m still doing it, and she’s very happy to see me. I have dinner with her every Sunday.”   
   
 Iwaizumi’s eyes softened, and an eyebrow went up.   
   
 “Her kids are in Hokkaido now,” he explained, “So she’s alone. I didn’t like that. So I visit.”   
   
 Iwaizumi felt his heart thud.   
   
  _About coding—_    
   
 But that was where Iwaizumi stepped in. Kageyama was going on about how he loved how technical scripts were, and Iwaizumi’s lips spread into the widest grin he’d ever had. “I work in software development.”   
   
 Kageyama paused.   
   
 Iwaizumi smirked.   
   
 “You do?”   
   
 “I did my bachelors in computer science, masters in software development.”   
   
 “Then.” Kageyama frowned. “What are you in school for?”   
   
 “Project development.”   
   
 “Project development,” he repeated, dumbfounded.   
   
 Iwaizumi laughed. “Yeah, I sort of… hit the ceiling, when it came to promotions at my workplace. I figured the only way to advance myself was if I took a one-year program in project development, get a diploma.”   
   
 “So.” Kageyama stared. “You’re working and studying at the same time?”   
   
 “Yeah.” Iwaizumi nodded. “It’s a part time program, the diploma. But the company I work for approved of it. I’m one of their best developers. I still work there, three days a week, sometimes four. I study on my days off.”   
   
 “It… sounds like a lot to manage.”   
   
 “It is, at times.” Iwaizumi sipped his drink.   
   
 “I’m glad your work is supportive of it.”   
   
 “My boss isn’t,” he admitted. “He feels threatened, since my promotion would put me on his level. It’s the same job he has, but it’s not like he’s going to get fired if I get promoted. The company’s looking for more people to lead projects anyway.”   
   
 Kageyama nodded. “Does he make work hard for you?”   
   
 “Yeah, actually…” Iwaizumi sighed. “He puts a lot of extra work on me, and I’m not allowed working overtime, so I’ve got to do a lot every day. But I enjoy it. The good news is my coworkers know it’s happening, so they’ve stopped asking me for help on every small thing. I also tend to delegate a lot of stuff to them, so we’re still working as a team, even if the guy up top is an asshole.”   
   
 “You should do something about it.” Kageyama frowned. “It’s not fair that he uses his power against you.”   
   
 “Well… it’s temporary…” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’m over halfway done with this program. Plus, I think the higher ups are clueing in on what’s going on. So he probably won’t last long.”   
   
 Kageyama nodded slowly. He looked away for a moment.   
   
 Iwaizumi’s eyes softened. “Is something bothering you?”   
   
 “No, I just.” Kageyama looked at him, then his eyes darted away. “You work four days a week, and study on every day off. You don’t have much time off… and I am using it all up.”   
   
 Iwaizumi stared for a moment, and his eyes softened even more. “I enjoy spending time with you.”   
   
 “I-I see.”   
   
 Yeah, Iwaizumi thought—he really liked Kageyama’s smile.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Outside the coffee shop, Kageyama shuffled quickly, reaching in his bag and pulling something out. For a moment, Iwaizumi thought it was a shirt, neatly folded, but after a moment he realised what it was. Kageyama looked at him and offered it. “Your scarf.”   
   
 “Ah.” Iwaizumi smiled. He took it slowly. “Thank you for returning it.”   
   
 Kageyama swallowed hard. “I’m sorry it took so long. I kept forgetting it.”   
   
 “It wasn’t that long.”   
   
 “It’s been three months.”   
   
 Wait.   
   
 Iwaizumi stared.   
   
 What?   
   
 Three—   
   
 “It was the start of autumn,” Kageyama murmured. “It’s almost winter now.”   
   
 Had it been—   
   
  _Three months._    
   
 Iwaizumi thought about it, knowing they probably met up once a week, texting daily. Yeah. It had been three months. Oh. “It’s… really been that long?” he asked, despite knowing the answer now.   
   
 “Yes.”   
   
 “Thank you.”   
   
 Kageyama didn’t say anything else.   
   
 They stood, only a small space apart, in the dark night, cold wind around them, on a sidewalk. A car zoomed by, lighting them up in its headlights, before they faded to darkness again.   
   
 Iwaizumi felt it.   
   
 He knew—   
   
 Iwaizumi took a deep breath.   
   
 Kageyama leaned in—   
   
 Kageyama kissed him.   
   
 Iwaizumi relaxed into the kiss, eyes slowly closing, getting lost in the warmth and the softness of Kageyama’s lips. It was soft, slow, and Iwaizumi could taste a trace of bold Americano on his lips, a pleasantly sharp aftertaste.   
   
 Kageyama pulled back.   
   
 Iwaizumi was blushing in the dark.   
   
 The night was quiet.   
   
 Kageyama bristled for a moment. “I’m—I’m s-sorry, I—”   
   
 Iwaizumi expected it.   
   
 Kageyama ran—or… he tried to.   
   
 Iwaizumi grabbed him—yanking his arm back. The sound echoed in the street. Silence after that. “It’s okay,” Iwaizumi whispered. He felt Kageyama’s body seize up; and, only after Kageyama relaxed, Iwaizumi pulled him closer.   
   
 And, slowly, their lips met once more. 


	3. Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter~! You can always hit me up on [Tumblr (Remembrance123)](remembrance123.tumblr.com), [Twitter (Remembrance123)](https://twitter.com/Remembrance123), Skype (remmy-rem), Discord (RemRem#8656) or even here on AO3! I'm going to be posting a fic/chapter/update once a week (either Saturday or Sunday), so if you enjoyed my writing style feel free to keep supporting. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> * * *

 Oikawa was used to this, of course. He had grown up with Iwaizumi, so small things like borrowing each other’s hoodies or sharing beds didn’t bother him. One thing, though, made Oikawa frown. He looked over to Iwaizumi and asked, “Why is  _he_  here?”   
   
 “Because.” Iwaizumi did not look away from the work-related emails he was reading. “He’s my boyfriend.”   
   
 Kuroo just grinned at Oikawa. “He’s got you there.”   
   
 Kageyama stirred slightly, raising his head from Iwaizumi’s chest to glance at Oikawa before his eyes lidded and he rested on Iwaizumi again.   
   
 “He’s like a cat.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “He just wakes up and snoozes.”   
   
 “Dogs do that too,” Kuroo pointed out. “But I like cats more.” He moved over to pet Kageyama but—   
   
 Iwaizumi shot him a glare.   
   
 “Oi, don’t be overprotective.”   
   
 “He doesn’t like it when people touch his hair.”   
   
 “Well.” Kuroo  _smirked._  “He likes it when you touch his hair.”   
   
 Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smirk as well.   
   
 “Gross.” Oikawa crinkled his nose. “Iwa-chan should have gotten a good boyfriend. Not Tobio-chan.”   
   
 “Why does he get a first name nickname?” Kuroo nudged Oikawa. “You never call me Tetsuro-chan.”   
   
 “Please, Kuroo-chan. We’re not that close.” Oikawa’s lips wiggled a bit into a smile. “Plus, I’d call you Tetsu-chan.”   
   
 Iwaizumi expected Kuroo to give some snarky remark but—   
   
 Kuroo blushed.   
   
 Oikawa, despite his own little blush, grinned in victory. “And you should call me Tooru.”   
   
 “Tooru.”   
   
 Oikawa sank back into the bed, little blush blossoming to a big blush, grinning wide.   
   
 “C’mon.” Iwaizumi nudged Kageyama, not wanting to stay for more of this. “Let’s get up.”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Kageyama led the way to the kitchen, preparing the rice cooker habitually. Iwaizumi smiled, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck. Kageyama said nothing, just lazily washed rice, swirling in gentle, slow, clockwise motions. When Iwaizumi kissed his neck again, Kageyama moved his head back, so Iwaizumi could kiss his cheek.   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 They didn’t have to talk about it.   
   
 It just was the way it was.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 When they got to the bathroom, they stripped. Iwaizumi’s eyes roaming over Kageyama’s body, appreciating him.   
   
 They stepped into the shower, together. A large space, with glass walls that fogged from the hot water. Again, Iwaizumi hugged him from behind, and Kageyama pressed his back against Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi began kissing his neck again, then his shoulder—soft, warm movements.   
   
 “Iwaizumi-senpai.”   
   
 Iwaizumi smiled. “Yes?”   
   
 “Is this romantic or sexual?” he asked, blunt as ever.   
   
 Iwaizumi found it refreshing. “Romantic.”   
   
 “I see.”   
   
 “Tobio,” he murmured.   
   
 Kageyama looked back. “Yes?”   
   
 “Call me Hajime.”   
   
 Kageyama made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, cheeks warming a little. “Iwaizumi-senpai.”   
   
 Iwaizumi laughed, kissing his cheek. He loosened his grip around Kageyama to turn him around, so they were face to face. He kissed Kageyama—capturing him. He pushed him against the fogged glass wall, hot water raining over them. That’s how it usually was, Iwaizumi taking lead, Kageyama following. Iwaizumi had been nervous about it, but only after a few times Iwaizumi realised…   
   
  _Kageyama liked following._    
   
 Kageyama slipped his arms around Iwaizumi’s back, pulling him closer. The kiss broke, and Kageyama gave a small, wiggly smile. “I thought you said it was romantic, not sexual.” He could feel Iwaizumi’s cock pressing against him.   
   
 “Hmm…” Iwaizumi watched as little water drops fell from his body, onto Kageyama’s. Kageyama was technically taller than him, but not by much. “I guess it changed.”   
   
 Kageyama leaned in, biting Iwaizumi’s jaw gently.   
   
 Iwaizumi smirked. “I’m guessing you don’t mind?”   
   
 Kageyama didn’t answer, just shifted his hips, so his cock – hard – was pressing up against Iwaizumi’s inner thigh.   
   
 Iwaizumi smirked, taking another kiss before he moved his mouth down to Kageyama’s neck, then his chest, then lower still, lower—   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Iwaizumi had learned early on in their relationship that Kageyama wasn’t particularly into penetration. He occasionally was in the mood for it, but most of what happened between them was done with hands and mouth. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to make of it at first, but Kageyama was  _good_  with his hands and mouth, so Iwaizumi quickly knew he would be the most satisfied man on earth.   
   
 But the friction was only part of it. The best part was—   
   
  _Kageyama’s moan echoed in the bathroom._    
   
 Kageyama was loud. Very loud. Breathy moans, whimpers, sounds that made Iwaizumi’s knees feel weak.   
   
 Kuroo had even revealed that, once, Oikawa had gotten a boner from hearing Kageyama’s noises in the other room.   
   
 Oikawa denied it adamantly, furiously, viciously.   
   
 But by the blush on his cheeks—Iwaizumi suspected it was more than just once.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Breakfast had been simple. With the rice cooker already going, Iwaizumi beat eggs to make omelettes. Kageyama chopped vegetables and leftovers from yesterday to throw in. Kageyama had already cut up a bowl of fruits for them all, and had miso soup going as well. Iwaizumi ended up making quite a few omelettes since not only Kuroo’s, but now Kageyama’s appetite too, was insatiable.   
   
 Kageyama was the first to leave, as always. He didn’t give the goodbye morning kiss Oikawa always did—it wasn’t his style, and Iwaizumi was fine with the little look they shared, that little nod.   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 Plus, Iwaizumi figured he’d get a couple texts from Kageyama before he even got to work.   
   
 Oikawa left next, making a big deal out of it (as he did every morning) by snuggling-cuddling Kuroo, smooching him, before yelling “Ta-ta!” and heading out.   
   
 “I’m so lucky,” Kuroo whispered.   
   
 He had said it with complete honesty, and that in itself made Iwaizumi smile. “Yeah. I am too.”   
   
 “Do you ever worry, though?” Kuroo looked up as he sipped the overpriced, rich coffee. Oikawa always made the coffee (it was good; even Kageyama approved). Kuroo drowned it in cream and sugar. “About you and Tobes?”   
   
 “Worry?” Iwaizumi stopped. “About what?”   
   
 “I don’t know. I’m always worried, about… Tooru.” He shifted in slightly, smile forming on his lips. “Tooru…” He looked at Iwaizumi. “Tooru—”   
   
 “I get it.”   
   
 “Oh, sorry.”   
   
 Iwaizumi sipped his own coffee, black.   
   
 “I just.” Kuroo shifted his head a bit. “I don’t know. I worry about you guys I guess. You guys do the whole flowers and dinner and coffee dates.”   
   
 “I’ve never bought him flowers.”   
   
 “I know, but you’re planning on taking him to the hot pot place again, right?”   
   
 “Tonight? Yes.”   
   
 “You kept saying how it impressed him, and how that night was your first date.”   
   
 “Yes.” Iwaizumi frowned. “And?”   
   
 “It’s just…” Kuroo looked at him. “There’s nothing, er.” His face tensed. “Unique? About your romance. With Kageyama.”   
   
 “What.”   
   
 “I just… I don’t know how to put it into words?”   
   
  _“I can tell.”_    
   
 Kuroo laughed and sipped on his coffee. “I’m not saying it’s just a bad thing… It’s just, with T—Oikawa. It’s. Just. I gotta find things special, you know? Things… personalised? Something that tells him it’s not just me courting someone, but me courting him? I don’t know. Oikawa has a lot of anxieties, though, buried deep. So I gotta find ways to make it, special. Personalised. So he feels valued.”   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 Iwaizumi was still staring.   
   
 “I don’t know.” Kuroo shrugged. “But you seem to be doing fine, I’m sure you guys found your own way, you know? To make him feel special, valued.”   
   
 “I guess.” Iwaizumi thought about it, not sure he’d ever had those thoughts cross his mind. “But I’m not dealing with the anxious wreck you are.”   
   
 “Ah, that too.”   
   
 “How you’ve managed to make Oikawa actually confident in himself, I have no fucking idea. It used to be a shallow confidence, you know? Like a show of force. A display. Defensive self-esteem. He might have self-esteem, but he’s insecure. You managed to ground him, managed to make him feel good, secure about himself.”   
   
 “Eh.” Kuroo shrugged, trying to shrug it off. Embarrassed, Iwaizumi realised—Kuroo was embarrassed. Kuroo smiled a little. “It’s not that big of a deal. I love him.”   
   
 “I can tell.” Iwaizumi’s eyes softened. “You’re good for him.”   
   
 Kuroo looked up, eyes bright. “Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you.”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> Serves or tosses today?_    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< Receives. Your coach wants you to up your defense._    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _>_    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< Don’t blank text me. You know you have to do it._    
   
  **From: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _> I’ll practice receiving and blocking today. if you spike some of my tosses tomorrow._    
   
  **To: Kageyama Tobio**    
  _< Deal_    
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Iwaizumi’s courses were going well. He was getting high grades, finding the content to be exactly what he was looking for. When he got an invitation to Suguru’s wedding, he didn’t feel bitter. No, he was fine. He was at peace with it. If anything, he was happy to hear him go on and on about how amazing Mika was, and how damn lucky he was to have her.   
   
  _She’s lucky to have you too._    
   
 School wasn’t the only thing going well. Work was going well too. The more Iwaizumi worked through his one-year program in project management, the more his asshole of a boss started losing his composure, hammering him with more assignments, projects, deadlines—Senior members of the company finally stepped in.   
   
 The heads of the company personally apologised for him. Apparently his coworkers had been reporting it to them the whole time, though they didn’t realise how bad it was until it crossed a line.   
   
 Iwaizumi didn’t mind, though.   
   
 People always called Oikawa devious, his plans to break the spirits of certain members in volleyball were fair game, even if cruel—but Iwaizumi had spent years next to him, sending his spikes to accentuate those plans.   
   
 So of course Iwaizumi didn’t mind.   
   
 Iwaizumi was secretly just as devious.   
   
 The abusive boss he had was forced out, not just a warning or a demotion—but fired.   
   
 And management was scrambling to set up a job advertisement for the vacant position. It would probably go up within a month—the same time Iwaizumi’s courses were finished. Lucky he was that the job would need training or experience in project management.   
   
 That had been his plan all along.   
   
 An unforeseen benefit of his plan, though, was that senior management took off much of his workload, and even insisted he take some time off. Iwaizumi wondered what he would do with time off, but of course there was one thing he wanted to do.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 The feel of his hand slamming the leather ball was something he would never forget.   
   
 “Hoooooooooo!” a short boy with orange hair squawked from across the gym.   
   
 “Shut up, Shouyou.” Kageyama shot him a glare.   
   
 “So, uh,” came another voice, “Why is Kageyama tossing to his boyfriend?”   
   
 “Because,” their coach, eyes focused on a two-on-two game on the other side, said, “He practiced his defense yesterday and this keeps him happy.”   
   
 Iwaizumi laughed a little. “Another?”   
   
 “Yes please, Iwaizumi-senpai.”   
   
 Hinata walked over and squatted low to examine Kageyama. “Why do you call your boyfriend senpai?”   
   
 Kageyama grabbed a volleyball and whipped it at Hinata’s chest.   
   
 “Oof!” Hinata fell over.   
   
 Kageyama turned to Iwaizumi. “Ready?”   
   
 Iwaizumi felt a little bad for the orange shrimp, but figured if he was fighting for a regular spot here he’d have to deal with a lot worse. “Yep.”   
   
 Kageyama nodded.   
   
 Iwaizumi ran and jumped, flew, and spiked—the ball hit the court on the line, barely in. He wanted to smirk, but he still felt a sense of fear.  _Tobio’s toss is… really scary.  
   
 My boyfriend… is really scary._    
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 The coach—and Iwaizumi still felt his knees shake when he remembered that was the coach of Japan’s official team—let him use their showers. The coach had decided, early on, that Kageyama was a useful anomaly. As long as Kageyama brought his best to their games, he was allowed certain requests.   
   
 After practice, a shower, and a late lunch at one of their cafes, the two of them took a walk, side by side.   
   
 Iwaizumi didn’t really consider either him or Kageyama as traditional, but they definitely had a more private romance. There was no hand holding, no public display of affection, nothing big. It wasn’t their style.   
   
 They sat on a park bench.   
   
 Kageyama leaned on him a little.   
   
 Iwaizumi looked up to the blue skies, watching a crow fly by. He felt a shift next to him, and his eyebrows drew together. “What is it?”   
   
 Kageyama looked him, blinking. “What is what?”   
   
 “What’s bothering you?” Iwaizumi’s eyes traced the little lines at the corners of Kageyama’s eyes—he’d heard, once, those lines (known as crow’s feet) came from true smiles. Maybe for other people, Iwaizumi figured, but for Kageyama… “You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”   
   
 “Mm.” Kageyama looked away for a moment. His eyes narrowed for a second and then they relaxed. He shifted a bit as he turned to Iwaizumi, looking at him with a strange expression. “Iwaizumi-senpai.” He took a soft breath. “Why do you like me?”   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 Iwaizumi’s lips parted. A bird flew by. “What?”   
   
 “You…  _do_  like me, right?”   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 “Yes.” Iwaizumi shifted so he was facing Kageyama. “Of course I do.”   
   
 “Then, Iwaizumi-senpai.” Kageyama looked right at him. “Why do you like me?”   
   
 “I…” Iwaizumi frowned. “I don’t know.”   
   
 Kageyama’s nose scrunched up. He looked… hurt.   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 “No. It’s not that I don’t know.” Iwaizumi sighed. “I just, I don’t know how to put it into words.”   
   
 “I see,” Kageyama said, and he probably did considering words were not his strong part.   
   
 Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “Do you love me, Tobio?”   
   
 “It’s been six months we’ve been together.”   
   
 “Do you love me?”   
   
 “Yes.”   
   
 “Why?”   
   
 Kageyama’s jaw twitched. “You turned the question on me…” But he didn’t shy away. “Because… I can be, me, around you. There’s no pressure, to act a way or be a way, to do anything… You just look like, you’re lucky to have me.”   
   
 “I am.”   
   
 “There’s… appreciation. No one…”   
   
 “No one?”   
   
 “None of the others, the other men I dated. I’m special, I’m… weird. They’re interested, they get attracted to that. But it wears off. It always wears off. Why don’t I do this, why can’t I act like that, why do I do things this way, why do I always talk about this—questions. I can’t answer. I’m… strange. It’s fun at first, but it wears out for them. Reality sets in, and they don’t want to take me home, don’t want to introduce me to their parents, don’t want to spend the rest of their life with me.”   
   
 “I do,” Iwaizumi said, and he was surprised at how easy it came out.   
   
 “So, um. I have to wonder… why?” Kageyama’s eyes softened. “Why me? Why do you have the patience for me? I keep waiting for it to happen, for you to be worn out with me, but it never does and I don’t know why.”   
   
  _How do you make someone understand you care for them?_    
   
 Iwaizumi thought about it, eyebrows drawing together. “It’s because… I have fun with you. You make me smile. You’re easy to talk to, you listen… You care. You’re thoughtful. You understand, you try to understand…” He leaned over, kissing him softly. “I like you. I love you.”   
   
 Kageyama kissed back. “I love you too.” He remembered where they were and backed up a bit. He looked away and sighed. “I never… thought I’d find someone.”   
   
 “Why?”   
   
 Kageyama smiled at the question, but didn’t answer. There wasn’t a need to answer, because there wasn’t a need for the question. He found someone. There was no need for the thought he never would.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 It was on the walk home that Iwaizumi’s phone beeped.   
   
  **From: Oikawa Tooru**    
  _> Iwa-chan don’t come home we’re fucking   
  > Unless you want to join in bc Shrimpy and HootHoot are jumping in_   
   
 Kageyama had glanced over and read the text, and he crinkled his nose. “I knew Shouyou coming to Tokyo was a bad idea.”   
   
 “Aren’t you happy?” Iwaizumi glanced at him. “Your duo is going to the Olympics.”   
   
 “We’re not starters yet,” Kageyama pointed out. “But we will be. I knew he would make it, just needed more time. Probably because Bokuto-san has been training him personally, and they stop practicing to have sex every fifteen minutes.”   
   
 Iwaizumi snorted.   
   
 Kageyama smiled.   
   
 “So, my place is out of the question. Wanna head to your place?”   
   
 “Roommate has his girlfriend over.”   
   
 “Coffee?”   
   
 “Coffee.”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 When they finally got the text that they could come home, Oikawa opened the door and stared at them. “So we might have to move.”   
   
 “What.” Iwaizumi blinked. “Why?”   
   
 “Shrimpy’s a screamer, and I really like fucking screamers.” Oikawa looked him in the eye. “And our downstairs neighbour is threatening to tell the media, and end my movie career. He doesn’t have any proof, but it’ll be a scandal and I don’t want to deal with that.”   
   
 “Hm.” Iwaizumi didn’t seem phased by it. “We were going to get a bigger place anyway.”   
   
 “Yeah.” Oikawa nodded. He glanced at Kageyama. “You coming too?”   
   
 Kageyama frowned, looking at Iwaizumi. “What?”   
   
 “He’s asking.” Iwaizumi smiled. “We’re going to get a new place. Do you want to move in with us?”   
   
 “Oh.”   
   
 Kuroo appeared from behind Oikawa, grabbing and pulling him away from the private conversation (despite protests).   
   
 Kageyama blushed, turning to Iwaizumi. “Can I?”   
   
 “Yeah. If you’d like that.”   
   
 “U-Um. Hajime.”   
   
 Iwaizumi blinked. “Wh—What?”   
   
 “H-Hajime.” Kageyama frowned. “That is your first name.”   
   
 “Yes, I mean.” Iwaizumi’s cheeks heated. “Yes it is.”   
   
 “I would, Hajime.” Kageyama took a deep breath. “I would like to come with you.”   
   
 “Good.” Iwaizumi leaned in, taking a soft, sweet kiss. “I’d like that too… Tobio.” 


End file.
